My Bloody Valentine
by Maiev-S
Summary: Ivan está decidido a que Alfred sea suyo, sólo suyo. Y nada en el mundo va a detenerlo. Americest, RusAme. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Los versos del final pertenecen a la canción "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte.

**Pairing(s)**: Americest, RusAme

**Warnings**: Lemon, violencia, amor no correspondido.

**Summary:** Ivan está decidido a que Alfred sea suyo, sólo suyo. Y nada en el mundo va a detenerlo. AmeriCest, RusAme. OneShot.

* * *

**My Bloody Valentine**

Ivan se había decidido. Después de hablar con Francis un par de veces para pedirle consejos sobre qué debería hacer, y por fin se había decidido. Todas sus fuentes coincidían en que el mejor día para hacerle ver tus sentimientos a esa persona especial, era el día de San Valentín, así que se preparó para que ese día, fuera "El día".

El 14 de Febrero era un día después de la conferencia del G8 que se haría en Estados Unidos, lo que le haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. Estaba nervioso y pensaba cómo podría abordarlo, después de todo, él había sido su mayor enemigo por muchas décadas. Pero el sentimiento que se arraigó en su corazón, ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Durante la guerra fría se había formado sin darse cuenta, peleando constantemente con él, intentando desbancarlo, sin embargo nunca pudo destruirlo por completo. Fue ahí cuando la verdad le golpeó como un cubo de agua fría. Él lo quería. Lo quería para él. Quería esos ojos azules y brillantes, ese cabello del color del trigo, aquella piel bronceada y esa fuerza capaz de competir contra la suya propia, ese ímpetu de desafío interminable. Ya lo había insinuado antes, y habían tenido un par de encuentros, pero nada formal. Y él lo quería formal. Que todo el mundo supiera que ese chico obstinado era de él. Lo quería todo, todo para él, sólo para él. Oh Alfred F Jones sería suyo, sólo suyo para siempre, y se aseguraría de que así fuera.

El día de la reunión llegó rápido y transcurrió de forma calmada. Sus respectivos jefes siendo sus principales voceros; al final del día los despacharon a todos a las habitaciones del hotel en donde se hospedaban. Este era un buen momento para Ivan, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Quiso seguirlo, pero su jefe lo retuvo. Una vez estuvo libre ya era tarde, y lo había perdido de vista. Empezó a buscarle por todo el hotel. No estaba en su habitación, ni en el restaurante, ni en la azotea, ni el ascensor. Tardó horas buscando, y la alta noche había llegado más rápido de lo que quisiera; pero no se daría por vencido. Se dejó caer en un pasillo para tomar aire y levantó la vista al reloj redondo que se alzaba en la pared color crema del edificio, encima del ascensor, marcaba casi las doce de la noche.

Justo cuando decidió que era mejor descansar e intentarlo a la mañana siguiente, escuchó ruidos secos cerca de ahí. La curiosidad le ganó al cansancio e Ivan se levantó con sigilo, siguiendo el sonido hacia otro pasillo contiguo. Algunas de las lámparas estaban apagadas, por lo que la estancia no estaba iluminada completamente. A medida que el ruso se acercaba podía oír con más claridad el sonido, y ahora podía distinguir un par de voces. Afinó el oído y se acercó con sigilo a una esquina, que sí estaba a oscuras, asomando la cabeza sólo un poco y por un breve momento.

No le gustó lo que vio. Ahora sabía lo que pasaba, y aunque la oscuridad lo cubría casi por completo, los sonidos los delataban.

- Ah, Al...Eres muy estrecho...Uh se siente bien –

- Matti, fuck me harder, ¡eres demasiado lento! Hmm Ah ah aaahhh

Matthew y Alfred estaban a medio vestir, con los pantalones y la ropa interior abajo, las piernas de Alfred estaban enrolladas fuertemente en la cadera de su hermano, quien le embestía contra la pared, que ante su petición lo hizo más rápido, haciendo que el espacio se llenara de más gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer.

- Ahh yes! Así~

- Mmmhh Al...N-no tan alto, a-alguien puede oírnos-

El canadiense atrapó la boca de su hermano en un beso cargado de pasión y humedad, que Alfred correspondió sin protestar, sus gritos reducidos a pequeños "uhmm" que su gemelo agradecía.

El ruso no pudo ver más y retiró la vista de inmediato, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido. Se tapó la boca con las manos sin poder ignorar los gemidos de los gemelos que se perdían en ese improvisado callejón de hotel, el sonido de humedad de sus bocas uniéndose, el roce de la ropa, de pieles descubiertas, y las palabras sucias que se decían mutuamente, uniéndose en un solo cuerpo. Alfred estaba uniéndose, con alguien que no era él. Los sonidos seguían conforme aumentaba el frenesí de los rubios atormentando su mente, hasta que los escuchó terminar.

Ivan sintió asco y de repente le invadió una ira indescriptible. Ahí estaba otro, tomando lo que era suyo, eso no era aceptable, ¡de ninguna manera! quería ir y separarlos de inmediato. Se contuvo al reprimir un sonido de disgusto proveniente de su propia boca, pero no llegó a materializarse en su voz. Respiró profundamente apretando los puños, chasqueando los dientes, y sonriendo para sí mismo.

Sus ojos violetas ahora estaban muy oscuros, muy abiertos y su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más, dándole una apariencia macabra tras la tenue luz del pasillo que sólo le iluminaba parte de su rostro.

Había recordado su decisión. Había dicho que Alfred sería sólo suyo, ¿no es así? Entonces no tendría nada de malo reclamarlo como tal. ¿Esperaría? No, era mejor terminar todo de una vez y dejar las cosas claras. Lo suyo era sólo suyo, y de nadie más.

Antes de que su línea de pensamiento estuviera completa, sacó su tubería, saliendo intempestivamente de su escondite, sonriéndole a los dos hermanos

- Parece que alguien se está divirtiendo mucho~

Los dos se volvieron al escuchar la fina risita que acompañó a esas palabras

- ¡R-Rusia! Nada de tu incumbencia, ahora ya te puedes largar por donde viniste - Dijo el americano, bastante molesto -

- Oh, creo que no entendiste, mi pequeño girasol. Al parecer debo decir la frase completa- Los ojos del ruso se encontraron con los de sospecha del canadiense, esperando - Parece que alguien está teniendo diversión...Con algo que me pertenece, o más bien, alguien - arrastró las palabras entrecerrando los ojos, oscureciendo su semblante y tono de voz, dando pasos firmes hasta acercarse lo suficiente-

- ¡No des un maldito paso más hacia mi hermano, maldito commie! - Alfred gritó - ¿Qué quieres decir con "algo que te pertenece"?

- Ow, qué rudo de tu parte. ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando me lo dijiste, hace sólo unas semanas? Dijiste que serías mío, para siempre. Te dejo solo por unos días, ¿y ya me olvidas? Eso es muy grosero de tu parte. Se ha roto mi corazón, pero no te preocupes, lo arreglarás. Eres mío, Alfred, y me aseguraré de que así sea -

- ¡Yo no soy de nadie! Un encuentro casual no significa nada - le empujó, pero el ruso se incorporó rápidamente.

- Qué grosero, y yo que te abrí mi corazón

Ivan sacó su tubería y se abalanzó sobre el canadiense, presionándolo con fuerza contra la pared, colocándole la tubería de forma horizontal en el cuello, los ojos violetas del ruso ardían de celos, ira y deseo de sangre. Actuó por impulso y cegado por la rabia, le propinó una fuerte patada al canadiense en el estómago, haciéndole vomitar sangre; dejándolo caer al piso, y aprovechando su estado le dio una patada aún más fuerte, presionando su estómago con sus botas, y sin perder más el tiempo, clavó la punta de la tubería con mucha fuerza en el lado derecho de su pecho, ahí en donde apagaría la llama latente de su vida.

Matthew no se movía, estaba confundido y sus músculos estaban aún en la sensación post-orgasmo de hace sólo unos momentos. Había algo que no lo dejaba moverse, y no sabría identificar si era el miedo del aura que profería Ivan o el hecho de que sentía que su hermano estaba en peligro. Al final de todo, él tenía razón. Hacer eso en el hotel era una mala idea después de todo, pero no terminó de pensar. Todo pasó demasiado rápido para él, una sensación de asfixia le invadió el cuello, impidiéndole respirar, seguido de un ardor intenso en el estómago y en el corazón. Segundos después, todo para él se volvió borroso, contemplando por última vez el rostro de su hermano, tratando de alcanzarlo con la palma de su mano, susurrando un - "A...Alfred" - antes de desplomarse inerte en el suelo.

A Alfred no le dio tiempo de salvarlo. El ruso había sido demasiado rápido, sólo segundos antes estaba viendo los ojos violetas y brillantes de su hermano susurrándole palabras de amor, y ahora, estaba en el suelo, cubierto de su sangre y con los ojos abiertos, pero sin ningún rastro de vida en ellos. Se tapó la boca con las manos, había sido un fracaso como héroe y como hermano mayor, pero sabía quién tenía la culpa de todo. El sentimiento de repugnancia le invadió y se abalanzó sobre el ruso con mucha ira dando un grito de impotencia –

- AHHH ¡maldito commie! ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste! ¡Mattie! ¡Mattie! - le decía con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos azules, iracundos, y dándole un puño al ruso en la cara con cada palabra.

Ivan sonreía. Le dejó golpearle tres veces y luego le detuvo los puños encerrándolos en sus sangrientas manos, primero con fuerza y luego suavemente miró a los ojos al americano, con mucha ternura-

- No te preocupes, girasol. Todo está bien ahora - Le acarició la mejilla con la parte de atrás de la mano, limpiándole las lágrimas - Todo está bien, yo me encargaré de todo, de ahora en adelante, seremos felices juntos, ¿Da?

Ivan lo distrajo suficiente tiempo para que mientras no estaba mirándolo le inyectó una jeringa en el brazo, sacándola enseguida. Las pupilas del americano se dilataron y se relajó todo su cuerpo, quitándole todas las ganas de luchar.

Alfred se había quedado en shock y sólo recibía las caricias sin protestar, con semblante desconsolado, cayó en el regazo de Ivan, quien le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, manchándolo un poco de carmesí –

- Ya, por favor no llores. Olvidaremos todo, y empezaremos de nuevo, y todo estará bien -

El ruso levantó la cabeza del americano por el mentón y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, luego de una sonrisa muy dulce, acompañado de un medio abrazo, para que el rubio se quedara con él. Ahora no había nada que los separara, y así sería –

- Todo estará bien. Te amo, girasol – El ruso miró por encima del callejón uno de los relojes redondos de pared, que marcaban las doce y media del catorce de Febrero. Sonrió tiernamente y besó a Alfred-

- Feliz San Valentín, Alfred -

_**Oh my love**_

_**Please don't cry**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and**_

_**we'll start a new life**_

_**I don't know much at all**_

_**I don't know wrong from right**_

_**All I know **_

_**Is that I love you, tonight**_

* * *

Los reviews son comida, por favor aliméntenme :3


End file.
